<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen Family Extra Features by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000449">Chosen Family Extra Features</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very Queer Right Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Friendship, tags will be added with updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chosen Family extra features that will not make it into the book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Very Queer Right Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen Family Extra Features</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about 4 years before our story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christina called over to her friend, hoping to check in on them, “Hey, Ren! Over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren walked over to her. “Hey! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, how’s your freshman year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good. I have to study a ton and I hate it but other than that, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I am heading over to the arcade on 5th street, can we talk there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let me grab my backpack, god these med books are heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “I imagine so.” She started walking to the arcade with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I-. I have something to umm, uh tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? As long as it’s not that you killed someone I’ll still be your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Christina, suddenly distracted, asked, “So you wouldn’t help me hide a body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t help you. But I wouldn’t tell the police either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christina chuckled, but the laugh didn’t reach the end,” So, uh Ren, I kinda hate my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to call you something else, then? I think Concrete would be a nice fit. Maybe Leaf.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not, uh, not like that,” Christina scratched her neck, “I hate the umm, feminine part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, you’ve always been more masuline. What should I call you, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah, Noah Christopher,” Noah breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trans….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. So you’re a “he” from now on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I accept you no matter what, Noah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah smiled, opening the arcade door for Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went in and saw Rick across the arcade. She smiled and waved. “Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he said back. He came over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The arcade! I mean, that’s what you guys are here for, right?” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! How are you doing Rick?” Noah asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m alright.” He said. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, med school is getting to me, but just two more years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren leaned over and whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you told him?”   </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah leans over, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was about to,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before lightly hitting Ren’s shoulder. “So, uh Rick, I- umm have something to share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick looked up from his game, and asked “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah taking a leap said, “I’m trans, and I go by Noah Christopher, and he/him pronouns.” Noah finally took a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick said, "Oh, so you're trans? I am too. Uh, so yeah. Please refer to me by she/her pronouns and the name Eve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nodded, “Ok then Eve,” Noah smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren grinned. “My friends gender-swapped,” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Noah chuckled, “Let’s play some games!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>